


Paint Water

by AllThingsGeeky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically Tony is a horny little shit and Steve is busy and things just get out of hand idk-, Dom/sub/switch Undertones, I don’t know this is the first kind of sexytimeish thing I’ve written I don’t know what to tag XD, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Omorashi, Uhh sexual language I guess?, idek, male omorashi, male pee desperation, or maybe overtones, pee desperation, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Tony isn’t getting the attention he wants whilst Steve is busy on an art project- but he soon finds a way to grab his attention.
Relationships: Stony, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Pepper Potts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Paint Water

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little different for me! Resident asexual author here was challenged to write something a little more ~steamy~ and this was my best attempt at it! It’s still not as explicit as some Omo fics (I don’t think I’d ever be able to write that kinda stuff) but I gave a good college try at writing a little more *sexy-fied* deliberate omo fic- rather than my usual cutesy accidental Omo stuff. Still a little fluff thrown in there I guess but bleugh- sorry I’m rambling I haven’t written anything in a while and I’m trying to push myself out of my comfort zone and this fic definitely did just that so Uhh- enjoy! And any constructive criticism on how to make these sort of interactions les awkward would be greatly appreciated!

“Hey Cap.” Tony called as he practically skipped into Steve’s studio. Well what he called his studio- really it was a glorified office that he’d stuck an easel in since he refused to let Tony clear out a more befitting space for his artistic prowess. Still the blond was content, content enough to spend  _ almost ten hours in there that day alone.  _

Tony had been working just as long- which Steve usually chastised him greatly for. But today he’d come upstairs a little early to spend some time with his overprotective lover. Now sure, he wasn’t exactly expecting  _ praise  _ for engaging in a bit of self care from the man who diagnosed him as a severe workaholic- but he expected a  _ little more  _ than what he got. 

“Hmm.”

_ Hmm?  _ The blond didn’t even look up as Tony swanned into the room, he didn’t even get a  _ smile!  _ Tony couldn’t help but find himself pouting at the lacklustre response. “I’m sorry, can I have a verbal response? Maybe a look of recognition?”

“Hmm?” Steve repeated, though this time he blinked and looked up, Tony’s pettiness pulling him from hyper focus. “What? Oh, sorry honey. How was work?” 

“Boring. I’m very bored. And a little wound up.” Tony hummed as he slid himself in besides Steve on the bench he was perched on. Not that there was any room for him, there was barely room for the big built blond but Tony paid little mind to that. 

Steve rolled his eyes and returned his focus back to his canvas. He knew  _ exactly  _ what that meant. “Hmm, I’ll give your shoulder a rub later.”

“Just my shoulders?” Tony smirked as he rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder, making sure to breathe on his neck. “Mmm- Why not now?”

“Because, I wanna get this done and you’re a big boy. You can wait.” Steve chuckled lightly and patted Tony’s thigh. “Find something to entertain you for a couple hours?” 

“A couple hours?! Ugh!” The brunette groaned dramatically, throwing his head back so far he began to tilter off the stool; knowing full well Steve would stop him from falling in any less than a controlled manner. Steve, rolling his eyes yet again wrapped the arm that wasn’t mixing paint in his pallet around Tony’s back so he could gracefully, but still dramatically, slink to the floor. “The whole point of coming up here was so  _ you  _ could entertain me. I would’ve stayed down in the lab if I’d known you planned to  _ neglect me.” _

“It was time for a break anyway sweetheart, you’ve been down there all day.” Steve said softly, rubbing the small of Tony’s back but not looking at him. His eyes were now back to being fully transfixed on the paining in front of him, and Tony could hear in his voice he was already slipping back into hyper focus; already tuning him out in that annoying sweet way of his. At least when Tony wanted someone to go away he made it obvious. Blunt, maybe some would say rude, but obvious. 

“Yeah and you’ve been up here hunched over your desk like a gargoyle all day, Captain Hypocrite.” The brunette huffed, already starting to pout again as he realised he wasn’t going to get what he came for any time soon. He knew he ought to just leave Steve alone, let the man finish what he was doing,  _ then  _ pounce on him. But the thing is..he didn’t want to. “Watcha painting anyway-” 

That got Steve’s attention as he was forced to instantly block the man’s field of vision. Tony knew the drill, no prying eyes. The automatic fierce look that befell Steve’s face caused a smirk on Tony’s- god he always knew how to push his buttons,  _ the brat.  _ Well two can play at that game. 

Steve smiled sweetly and pecked his partner on the cheek before once again turning his back on him. “Not til it’s finished.” 

  
  


Forty two minutes. Forty two whole minutes Tony sat there. For a while he got his laptop out and attempted to reply to emails, but that soon grew tiresome. He pulled out a book he’d been intending to read, that lay abandoned on his bedside table for three months but he could barely make it past the first page. He had to keep rereading the same three lines after he realised he hadn’t been retaining the information at all. He couldn’t help it, his mind was on..other things- it had been all day. Come to think of it, it had been all  _ week.  _ He and Steve had been on entirely different schedules and okay, sure, it was only Wednesday but it had been a hard three days. Unbearably  _ hard.  _

Throwing his book down Tony tried again, this time standing behind Steve and slipping his arms around his waist. He made sure to rest his head on his back, keeping his face turned away from Steve’s painting so he didn’t get the artists back up again. The intention wasn’t to piss him off this time, but to  _ entice him.  _ “Come on Stevie, take a break, come play with me.”

Steve chuckled lowly, making his chest rumble, though he didn’t react much more than that; even once Tony started kissing his neck and running his hands across his abs. “In a minute, hon, I promise.”

Tony sighed again and wracked his brain for a way to get the attention he so desperately craved. “Don’t you remember what today is?”

“Don’t pull that one with me, Mr. Stark.” Steve chuckled more heartily this time. “Me and Pep have to remind you what day of the week it is let alone any anniversaries.”

Tony frowned and pulled his hands away, opting to cross them over his chest instead. Huffing to himself he thought bitterly; ‘At least I don’t need to be reminded to go pee,’ though he knew better than to lay his tongue to such a thing. 

Not that it was an untrue statement. Amidst his fondling of Steve’s torso, he’d felt a slight bump protruding from the man’s lower abdomen. On any other person one would be safe to assume it was a little chub- nothing wrong with that, Tony himself had acquired a little squish here and there thanks to his donut habit. But Steve? Oh no, Steve was 240lbs of pure muscle. He had abs of a Greek Adonis and Tony had spent  _ plenty  _ of time ogling such attributes. Mm. Anyway- that only made it all the more obvious when the man had eaten too much, or in this case,  _ drank a little too much.  _

Tony was pulled away from his thoughts when the object of his affections sighed. “Can’t you go find something to do?”

Frowning despite Steve not being able to see his expression, Tony muttered; “I’m trying but he’s being very reluctant to let me.”

“Something  _ else.”  _ Steve rolled his eyes at the comment, unphased by it. He was used to Tony getting huffy when he was in a mood and if anything Steve kind of enjoyed it. It was fun to be the one in the teasing seat for once; call it payback for all the dirty texts Tony would send him in the middle of board meetings- knowing full well Steve didn’t know how to text back on that stupid new phone. 

“Well Bucky’s out of town and Pep is in a meeting-“

“Some _ thing,  _ Tony, not some _ one.” _

“Aw you getting jealous?” Tony grinned as he sat in the office chair on the other side of the room before scooting it over to where Steve sat. 

Sighing through his nose Steve pushing the chair back with his foot to stop it slamming into his easel. “No, I’m getting irritated.”

Tony scooted back again, this time sitting backward on the chair. He made sure not to bash the easel this time, maneuver it himself so Steve had no choice but to allow his chair to sit in between his legs. Once they were practically nose to nose Tony laughed. “Oh I’m so scared, what's big bad Stevie gonna do?”

“Keep pushing me and you’ll find out.” Steve said in a low voice before he picked Tony up, chair and all and deposited him on the couch at the far end of the room. 

The action left the genius grinning. “Oo- now that’s more like it!”

But Tony was soon disappointed. After leaning over him and placing an unnecessarily sultry kiss on his lips Steve stood up again, smirking knowingly as he walked back to retake his seat at the easel.  _ “After  _ I’m done with this.”

“ _ Ugh!”  _ Tony cried frustratedly into a pillow. He was half about to sulk off upstairs to wait, when he noticed the time. It was already almost seven and he’d had yet to eat that day (whoops). Then it occurred to him if he hadn’t had dinner, then Steve most certainly hadn’t. And if Steve hadn’t even commented on the fact they had yet to eat- especially that  _ Tony  _ had yet to eat- he must have really let time get away from him. Then Tony remembered what he had noticed earlier..hmm..

“Hey..when was the last time you took a break..?” Tony asked, changing his tone completely. He stopped being alluring or bratty and opted for a much softer, concerned tone. 

Steve didn’t seem to pick up on the tonal shift at all, or the possible altering motives; that or he was already so engulfed in his art again that he’d forgotten. “Couple of hours ago, why?”

“Just wondering..with your metabolism and all..” Tony said quietly, eyeing Steve up and down. Now he had to admit, he’s always found this little quirk of his rather endearing. Steve always forgot he needed anything when he was painting- not unlike how Tony forgot when he was working- but the difference was Tony never neglected his bladder for long enough that he had to wiggle around in his seat to hold it in. Even working for more than eight hours straight drinking copious amounts of coffee Tony was able to remain composed- but not Steve. No, the huge man with the paradoxically tiny bladder wasn’t able to stop himself from tensing his thighs together or occasionally bite his lip. Now Tony had always found it cute but today it was a little..more than cute. Maybe it was because he was in a mood anyway but..something about Steve’s furrowed brows and tense expression, the way his legs were subtly shaking, and his hips ever so slightly grinding into his seat, made Tony’s feel a little.. heated. 

Usually this would have been the moment that Tony gently suggested his lover take a break to relieve himself; always as nicely as he could, as he never wanted to embarrass or patronise Steve..but today, well, Steve was ignoring him. Tony didn’t like being ignored. If Steve was going as far as to not only ignore him but his own bladder as well maybe Tony would let him squirm for a little while before he ever so gently pushed him in the direction of the bathroom..and maybe have a little fun with him in the meantime.

“You know you’ve gotta eat little and often. Well, a lot and often.” Tony said sweetly. “You want me to make you something?”

“I’ve had lunch, I'll be fine for a little while, but thank you anyway.” Steve shook his head distractedly as he switched out his brushes. “You should go ahead and get something though, baby. I know you probably haven’t eaten today.”

“Oh don’t you worry about me.” Tony hummed quietly as he slipped out of the room. He doubted Steve even noticed he’d left, though he certainly noticed when he returned and placed a mug on his desk. 

Steve glanced down at the cup of steaming amber liquid. “I said I was fine.”

“I know, but you know I worry. Besides, someone has to take care of you huh?” Tony said softly, planting a gentle kiss on the top of the blond’s head. “Now get back to work, I won’t disturb you.” 

It was hard work not to smile devilishly as Tony settled back into the couch to ‘read’ his book. No sooner than the steam slowed to mere wisps Steve was absentmindedly sipping at the mug. Despite not wanting it in the first place he’d glugged down the whole mug in no time, giving Tony ample opportunity to enjoy the view. 

And what a view it was. Steve had seemed slightly uncomfortable before, but most of that could’ve been put down to restlessness to untrained eyes. But Tony’s eyes were far too intune with his partner’s habits of prolonging a trip to the little boy’s room. But now the signs were almost unmistakable. The subtle shifting of his hips was replaced by near constant rocking side to side. He kept leaning forward slightly, bent in at the waist before straightening again, only to have to lean back to make room for his overfilled bladder. And then came the leg crossing, which Tony found the most satisfying sign for some reason. It meant that Steve wanted, no  _ needed _ constant pressure on his crotch to keep the urges at bay- and all the while Steve seemingly remained blissfully unaware. 

Of course Tony wasn’t naive, he knew his boyfriend wasn’t  _ that  _ out of touch with his body. Even in his most intense focus Steve was aware of his need, but for whatever reason he chose to ignore it- and Tony wasn’t sure which excited him more. The fact that somewhere at the back of his mind Steve’s bladder was screaming at him to go to the bathroom- and at some point that voice was going to get loud enough to override Steve’s childish desire to finish out his task first. That anticipation, waiting for Steve’s body to override his will sent shivers up Tony’s spine for some reason- 

Only it was over far too quickly for his liking. All of a sudden Steve’s expression changed- he looked surprised, his eyes widened and Tony saw his already crossed legs cross even tighter. How on earth could Steve be  _ surprised?  _ Surely the concept of him having overestimated his bladder capacity wasn’t surprising considering he did it on almost a daily basis- but his Tony was torn between finding that expression cute and-  _ well- _

Then Steve stood up and began walking briskly out of the room and Tony knew the game was over. Except, he, well he- he didn’t want it to be over. Not yet. And he knew that wasn’t fair since Steve didn’t know he was a part of a game at all but before Tony knew it his mouth was opening and it just slipped out. “Where are you going?”

Steve paused, tensing his thighs together as he glanced back at Tony. He’d practically forgotten the man was there and he felt a small blush rise to his cheeks. Not that Tony hadn’t seen his fair share of Steve’s self induced predicitmants before but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing that he’d let both time and his body get away from him like that. “To the bathroom.”

“No.” Tony said, his voice cracking slightly. He swallowed, maintaining eye contact. 

“No?” Steve repeated with a light chuckle because at first he didn’t think Tony was being serious. 

_ “No.”  _ Tony said in a low tone and Steve quickly realised he was being very serious.

The blond blinked. Tony had never made such a request before- in fact it didn’t even sound like a request. Steve knew that tone. “But I-“

“Finish the painting, that’s what’s most important isn’t it? Unless you can’t hold it.” Tony said in an authoritative tone before he shrugged nonchalantly. Teasingly. 

Steve gave Tony a blank look, though he didn’t move. They both knew he’d long since stopped giving into peer pressure and teasing. But it was the edge to the man’s voice that made him want to take the challenge. Tony had always teased him about his bladder- only ever in jest,  _ never  _ meanly- but Steve knew it was an interest of his and they had discussed it. But they’d never put it into practise, that was more Bucky’s expertise. But now that he was thinking about it, the idea didn’t exactly make him uncomfortable..

Tony could sense Steve’s trepidation and mistook it for panic. He didn’t want Steve to feel forced into doing this, especially when Tony had sprung it on him out of the blue. He approached Steve before gently wrapping his arms around his waist again, this time being mindful of the swollen hump of his bladder. “Colour?”

Though Tony’s voice was strong Steve could feel the man’s heart pounding. He was just as nervous as he was about his request, which put Steve at ease. As authoritative as Tony was being Steve knew he was just as in control as Tony was- if not more so. He was fully confident in his ability to walk away any time he wanted and use the bathroom and he was fully confident that his partner wouldn’t push him too far in- well whatever it was they were doing. “Green.”

“Good.” Tony whispered, planting a loving kiss on his cheek before resuming that husky demanding tone. “Now. Finish your painting. Then we’ll see about letting you take a potty break, hm?”

Steve nodded wordlessly and retook his seat, suddenly feeling tingles up his spine. He didn’t feel nearly as embarrassed as he imagined he would be (not that he’d ever imagined himself in this situation before). In fact knowing Tony was enjoying his fidgeting rather than judging him for it made it easier to relax. That didn’t mean he didn’t try to still his movements but he wasn’t mortified when he had to tense or bounce his legs either. 

All the while Tony watched eagerly. He’d surprised himself by initiating the whole charade let alone by how much he was enjoying himself. He just couldn’t tear his eyes away from Steve’s shaking form. He didn’t understand why now it was getting him so riled up, he’d seen Steve desperate to pee countless times- literally countless. But never before had it sparked such an interest in him. Maybe it was the twisted satisfaction that this was some sort of payback- but that didn’t make sense. He’d never been genuinely upset with Steve putting off their rendezvous, and it wasn’t really payback anymore if Steve was a willing participant. Maybe it was the fact that he was the one in control- but that didn’t make sense either. They’d explored that sort of role  _ plenty  _ of times, but nothing had quite caught him like this. Perhaps it was the spontaneity, the impulsivity of acting out such a fleeting thought or making a mundane activity such as using the bathroom-

Or maybe Tony’s brain should just shut up and let him enjoy something for five minutes. He could psychoanalyse later but for now he wanted to just..drink it all in. 

Turns out that estimation of five minutes was about right. Steve had been making small whining noises in the back of his throat, involuntary little whimpers, for several minutes now. He wasn’t focused on his painting at all anymore, in fact Tony hadn’t seen him dip into his paint in the last few minutes and his hand, though posed at the canvas, wasn’t moving. That only seemed to excite Tony more, that Steve was still trying to pretend he was fine even though the cat was out of the bag. But once he let out a small groan, accompanied by the need to slip a hand between his legs, Tony decided enough was enough. He’d teased him enough, and as much as a small part of him really _ , really  _ wanted to push Steve further, he knew now was not the time for that. There was a detailed discussion to be had around boundaries in that department and despite Steve having not changed his colour yet, he didn’t want to push his luck- or even worse, have the blond push himself too far and end up hurting himself. He also didn’t want Steve to overestimate his emotional limits, or for him to have a genuine accident and get upset over it, because Tony would find zero pleasure if that happened. No, this was just a bit of fun, just a bit of light teasing to get the soldier’s attention away from his art and back on his partner (and maybe teach him a lesson about taking more frequent potty breaks). 

Tony stood up and held out his hand for Steve to take, gently pulling him out of his seat. “Go on.”

Steve looked confused, maybe even a little disappointed or- insulted? “Are you sure? I can wait longer-“

Tony smiled at his willingness, but shook his head. “Yeah but I don’t feel like cleaning up any more of your puddles, so go on. Before I change my mind.”

Steve didn’t wait to be told twice. After briefly crossing his ankles to regain what Tony could only assume was some semblance of control, he dashed from the room. Part of Tony wanted to follow him, witness the crescendo of the desperation he’d caused- but again, he decided that could wait for another day. Another time. If Steve would want to do it again for that matter- would Tony even want him to do it again? He quickly decided yes, he definitely did, but if Steve didn’t? That was 100% okay. 

Steve returned a few minutes later, looking pink but relieved. 

“Better?” Tony asked anxiously. Now that the moment had passed he’d all but forgone his domineering demeanour, opting for the role of the concerned boyfriend who was afraid of having pushed his boyfriend too far. 

But Steve just smiled, somewhat dreamily, sitting beside Tony on the couch and resting his head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. “Hmm.”

Happy to note Steve wasn’t in any sort of distress Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders protectively, his other hand interlacing his fingers with Steve’s. He kissed the top of his head before whispering in his ear. “You were cute squirming like that.”

“Shut up.” Steve laughed loudly, his relief making him a little giddier than usual. “All of that for just  _ cute?” _

“Well what do you want me to call it?” It was Tony's turn to laugh. Sure there were a few other choice words he could’ve used to describe it, but he was still mindful of pushing it too far and making Steve uncomfortable. Though he was glad to note that wasn’t the case- and still,  _ cute  _ was the predominant word that rang out. As charged as the whole exchange had got him, he couldn’t deny that fundamentally the little wiggles and noises and faces Steve made when he had to pee were just downright adorable. “You sure I didn’t go too far?”

“I’m sure.” Steve smiled, turning his head upwards to kiss Tony properly. He knew his boyfriend was far better calmed by physical affection than words and the man needed constant reassurance when it came to trying new things. He was always so conscious of boundaries which, don’t get him wrong, was something Steve adored about his partner- but he also liked it when things were a little more spontaneous. Hence why he’d jumped in when Tony told him no. “It was unexpected but..not bad.”

“Good.” Tony nodded. The pair fell silent for a moment, both waiting for the others cue. Steve wasn’t sure whether or not Tony wanted to discuss.. _ all that  _ now or later though it seemed Tony still had something else on his mind. “So can we have sex now?”

“Oh yeah.” Steve grinned, though his expression changed and before Tony knew it he felt his hair being pulled. “You think I’m letting you get away with the little stint you pulled, Stark?” The flash of shock on Tony’s face was more than satisfactory; that look he always got when Steve suddenly switched on him. It was very quickly erased by arousal as he melted into Steve’s arms, making the blond smirk again. “That’s what I thought.”

Steve pulled Tony in for another kiss, this one far more passionate as the pair started edging towards the doorway. Just before they crossed the threshold Tony pulled back, glancing over to Steve’s easel. “But what about your oh-so-important painting?”

Steve gave him a look, them both knowing full well Tony just couldn’t help himself. He  _ had to  _ make a point. “It can wait. I have something I’d much rather be doing.”

“But-“

“Get your ass upstairs.”

“Now that’s more like it!” Tony grinned as he excitedly jumped up from the couch. 

Steve paused, his expression hardening. “I’m sorry?”

“I mean,  _ yes sir.”  _


End file.
